


A Deadly Goddess on Earth in an Angels Body

by XX302AnimeFireXX



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Fenrir - Freeform, Good Loki (Marvel), Hel - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Pepper Potts isn't who she says she is, Time line kinda gets thrown out the window, jörmungandr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX302AnimeFireXX/pseuds/XX302AnimeFireXX
Summary: After Tony reveals himself as Iron man, Pepper's life gets even more hectic. But what did she expect? This was Tony Stark they were talking about. What she didn't expect was her brothers to pay her a visit, and her past to come back and bit her in the back. Luckily, she has a family who has her back, and a boss.Secrets are reviled, shade is thrown, and Pepper reveals who she really is.(DON'T READ!!! I only have this up so AO3 doesn't delete my thought. This message will be taken down when I start the story)
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Original Character(s), Pepper Potts & Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	A Deadly Goddess on Earth in an Angels Body

This is a work in progress so nothing is posted yet. Sorry. :(


End file.
